El Secreto De Johanna
by RyoNef191
Summary: Ash Y Dawn Son Novios Desde Hace Poco Y Deciden Pasar Una Temporada En Casa De Johanna. Pero Ash Está Desconcertado Ya Que "Engaña" A Dawn Con La Persona Que Menos Se Lo Esperaría... Su Propia Madre (Johanna) 1 - MotherofPearlShipping: Ash & Johanna 2 - Pearlshipping: Ash & Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Nuestros héroes estaban caminando por la ruta 201. Su destino…

HOJAS GEMELAS¡ HE VUELTO¡—gritaba la adolescente de cabellera azul.

Ash y Dawn habían llegado al pueblo natal de Dawn, pueblo Hojas Gemelas. Su intención era tomarse unas largas vacaciones juntos después de haber terminado con sus metas en Sinnoh y antes de encaminarse a una nueva aventura en una nueva región.

Dawn estaba a punto de salir corriendo con dirección a su casa cuando Ash la detuvo por el brazo—espera Dawn—le dijo dejando a Dawn confundida—que te parece una foto de recuerdo—terminó diciendo con una agradable sonrisa

La chica sonrió ante la idea del joven entrenador. Ash sacó de sus pantalones un teléfono celular. Ambos chicos se abrazaron mientras Ash tomaba la selfie. Ambos estaban sonrientes pero al momento de tomar la foto a Ash se le ocurre darle un beso a Dawn en la mejilla, dejando a esta sorprendida. La foto salió con Ash besando la mejilla de Dawn y ella estaba sorprendida y sonrojada.

La foto le dio mucha gracia al entrenador de pueblo Paleta, a Dawn también le causó gracia así que se le ocurrió otra gran idea. Ella tomó el teléfono de Ash rápidamente le dio un fuerte beso al entrenador en los labios.

Ash no se esperó aquel beso pero le correspondió a Dawn debidamente, mientras, Dawn tomaba una nueva selfie donde ellos estaban besándose con Pueblo Hojas Gemelas de fondo.

Al romper el beso, la pareja siguió su camino tomados de las manos.

Estos dos ya no eran más unos simples amigos. Después de la liga los dos comenzaron una nueva relación pero ahora como novios.

Ya estoy ansiosa por ver nuevamente a mí mamá y contarle todo acerca del gran festival—decía la coordinadora mientras radiaba felicidad—recuerda que también debes contarle todo acerca de tu travesía por querer conquistar la liga—terminó dirigiéndose a Ash

Si bien los chicos no lograron ganar en la liga y el gran festival respectivamente, ambos se sentían muy felices debido a que se tenían el uno al otro.

Podría decirse que la pareja no tenía problemas, que no se preocupaban por su futuro… grave error.

Entre toda esa felicidad que la pareja aparentaba tener, había un problema, no era un problema entre ellos dos, sino que todo provenía de Ash. El chico de Kanto sabía que tendría problemas dentro de sí mismo apenas llegaran a casa de Dawn, y él sabía que todo era causado por…

Dawn¡ Ash¡ qué bueno verlos¡—se hoyó desde la casa donde Dawn había crecido.

Johanna estaba esperando a la joven pareja. Estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hija y a su novio después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa.

Dawn corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su madre. Al llegar la abrazó fuertemente, estaba emocionada al igual que su madre.

La emoción de Ash había desaparecido, o más bien nunca la tuvo, ya que la principal preocupación del joven estaba frente a sus ojos… Johanna.

Ash estaba alegre al ver a su novia feliz, pero en su interior él no estaba del todo feliz, él veía a Johanna y se sentía extraño. Sentía algo que solo comenzó a sentir cuando conoció a Dawn… atracción.

Johanna dejó el abrazo con su hija y volteó a ver al entrenado—Ash¡ cómo estás?—

Ash salió de su pequeño trance para poder saludar a la mamá de Dawn.

Pero que hacemos aquí—dijo Johanna—vamos, entren¡ les preparé el almuerzo. Tienen mucho que contarme de cómo les fue.

La pareja siguió a Johanna hacia dentro de la casa. Fueron al comedor donde la comida ya estaba servida y enfriándose.

/

La tarde pasó tranquilamente. Ash y Dawn le contaron todo sobre su travesía a Johanna y sobre su nueva relación, pero la noche ya había llegado (22:00 hrs) ya era hora de dormir.

Dawn bostezó—creo que ya debemos dormirnos Ash—dijo con una mirada de cansancio.

Si—Contestó Ash

Johanna se levantó de la mesa—te tengo tu habitación lista Dawn. y Ash, tu puedes dormir en la habitación que está junto a la de Dawn—dijo amablemente

Gracias¡—dijeron Ash y Dawn al unísono.

La joven pareja se fueron a sus habitaciones correspondientes mientras Johanna se quedó un rato más para terminar su quehacer.

/

Dawn fue a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se fue a su cama quedándose a los pocos minutos dormida tranquilamente. Ash también se fue a su habitación, se quitó los pantalones quedando en calzoncillos y se acostó en su cama. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño por una extraña razón.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

La media noche había llegado raídamente. Johanna había terminado el quehacer del hogar así que ya estaba lista para poder irse a dormir pero no sin antes darse una fresca y relajante ducha.

La señora subió a su habitación. Se quitó la ropa y entró al baño que estaba dentro de su recamara.

/

Dawn estaba completamente dormida. En su rostro esbozaba una tierna e inocente sonrisa, sonrisa que fue la que enamoro al joven Ketchum; Probablemente estaba soñando algo bonito.

Las horas habían pasado pero ella no sentía correr el tiempo. No notaba que su cabello comenzaba a alborotarse, pero eso no le importaría en la mañana ya que siempre podría contar con su inseparable amigo piplop.

/

Para Ash, las horas habían pasado lentamente. A diferencia de Dawn él no podía dormir, su mente revoloteaba en miles de pensamientos que se dirigían a una sola cosa.

Estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, estaba intrigado. Su mente revoloteaba en miles de ideas que le llegaban a frustrar… —pero al final de cuentas, esos pensamientos son mis verdaderos deseos— se dijo el entrenador

Ash maldijo su suerte, luego se levantó de la cama. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a una habitación vecina, no era la de Dawn, sino la de Johanna.

/

El joven Ketchum entró a la habitación de Johanna y cerró la puerta. En ese mismo momento Johanna salió del baño con una toalla cubriendo su (escultural) cuerpo, no tardó nada para darse cuenta que Ash estaba dentro de su habitación observándola.

Ash quedó maravillado al ver a Johanna semidesnuda frente a él.

Johanna estaba en silencio, no había dicho nada a Ash por haber invadido su privacidad y mucho menos le pedía que se retirara; había una razón especial por la cual Johanna quería que Ash se quedara. Desde que conoció al novio de su hija ella había empezado a sentir sensaciones que no había sentido desde el fallecimiento de su esposo.

El incómodo silencio permaneció por más de un minuto hasta que Ash, nerviosamente decidió actuar.

El joven muchacho se acercó a Johanna, la señora no hacía nada para evitar cualquier movimiento de Ash, solo se quedaba quieta esperando saber las intenciones del chico.

Ash tomó a Johanna de los hombros y la sentó en la cama; comenzó quitándose la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto; Johanna seguía sin inmutarse pues ya sabía a donde llevaba todo aquello.

Ash acercó su rostro al de Johanna para poder besarla, Johanna correspondió al beso sin sentirse de ninguna manera culpable por hacerlo.

Ash tiró a Johanna sobre la cama sin romper el beso. Johanna abrazó a Ash para que no se separaran. El joven acababa de comenzar con su estrategia para seducir a Johanna, y no quería que acabara tan pronto.

/

Media hora había pasado, Johanna estaba sobre Ash. El joven entrenador estaba muy excitado y extasiado. Era tanto el éxtasis de Ash que un par de palabras, algo cortas pero de gran valor, salieron de su boca—Johanna… Te Amo¡—Dijo el entrenador fuertemente mientras sentía que se corría dentro de la señora

Johanna se sorprendió al escuchar a Ash, fue en ese momento cuando la culpa la invadió; estaba haciendo mal, estaba teniendo contacto sexual con el novio de su hija y eso la hacía sentir mal. Pero, por un fuerte motivo, ella no quería dejar de hacerlo, ella quería seguir así con Ash ya que el chico había despertado nuevamente unos fuertes sentimientos sobre ella… el amor y el deseo

/

Ash y Johanna estaban cansados pero a la vez satisfechos. Estaban acostados viendo al techo mientras respiraban pesadamente.

Ash estaba con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso y nunca se imaginó que fuera tan emocionante como el ganar una batalla pokemon oficial. Por otro lado, Johanna estaba pensativa, el remordimiento la invadía. Ella sabía que algo así podría hacerle bien a ella pero a la vez podría dañar a su amada hija cuando esta se diera cuenta. La mujer sabía que tenía que terminar con eso pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, aparte, no quería terminar con esa pequeña y emocionante aventura.

Ash volteó a ver a Johanna y está también lo volteó a ver—Johanna… Yo…— comenzó el entrenador pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por su "amante" de media noche.

Será mejor que te vayas a dormir a tu habitación Ash. Es demasiado tarde y Dawn no debe vernos aquí juntos cuando amanezca—dijo seriamente la señora de cabello azul.

Ash estaba confundido pero sabía que Johanna tenía razón. Recordó que estaba en una relación con Dawn y ella no tenía que saber sobre esta locura nocturna—comprendo—dijo con una cara seria

Ash se leventó, recogió sus ropas y se las puso. Estaba desilusionado, no decía palabra alguna mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Antes de girar la perilla para salir de la habitación oyó unas últimas palabras de Johanna…

Hey Ash—dijo Johanna captando la atención del joven entrenador—si te animas, te espero mañana a la misma hora. Hoy estuviste genial y quiero que se repita—

Ash sonrió al escuchar esas palabras—se lo prometo—dijo el entrenador antes de salir.

Ash estaba feliz. Se dirigió a su habitación y ahora sí pudo dormir tranquilamente pero sin sentir culpa, aunque él mismo sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal. No por su corta edad, sino por Dawn quien sabía que lo amaba profundamente y que ella seguía virgen esperando a que algún día ellos la perdieran juntos con un par de anillos en sus dedos anulares.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ashy—Gritaba Dawn en busca de su novio—donde Diablos se habrá metido?—

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Ash y Dawn llegaron a Pueblo Hojas Gemelas. Dawn había despertado a su hora acostumbrada, se alistó y salió a la habitación de Ash para levantarlo y para que pudieran desayunar, lo raro había sido que Ash no estaba sobre su cama dormido. Era extraño pues el entrenador no acostumbraba a madrugar.

La chica bajó a la planta baja de la casa esperando encontrar a Ash en la sala viendo la televisión o en la cocina comiendo algo.

Aaaaah—se oyó un leve gemido que provenía de la cocina

Dawn podría jurar que ese gemido anterior era de su madre, quizás algo le habia pasado; la chica se encaminó a la cocina para ver a su progenitora. Al entrar, vio a su madre sentada en la mesa del comedor, cabe destacar que esta mesa estaba cubierta por un gran mantel que llegaba hasta el suelo.

Buenos días hija. Dormiste bien?—preguntó Johanna, en su voz se notaba que estaba nerviosa

Johanna estaba sonrojada, estaba un poco sobresaltada y sobretodo… excitada. El mantel cubría a Johanna de la cintura para abajo, esto era conveniente para ella ya que no llevaba puesto ni su pantalón ni sus bragas, a parte, debajo de la mesa se encontraba Ash, quien llevaba puesta toda su ropa, pero tenía de fuera su virilidad ya excitada

Dawn se extrañó un poco por la actitud nerviosa de su madre—te pasa algo? creí haberte escuchado gemir o gritar levemente—

Ah… eso…-Johanna se puso a pensar rápidamente en una excusa para responderle a Dawn—es que me corté con el cuchillo—dijo esperando a que Dawn le creyera

Ah… Ok—dijo Dawn

La chica no estaba muy interesada en lo que le ocurría a su madre, su único pensamiento era averiguar el paradero de su novio—oye mamá, sabes dónde está Ash?

Ah… Ash? Si, si sé. Se fue a Villa Raíz a ver al profesor Rowan—respondió la ex coordinadora

Fue a verlo? Y no me esperó?—se preguntó la coordinadora un tanto extrañada por lo que le contaba su madre—que raro… pero en fin, no quieres que te ayude con el desayuno?—preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa

No¡—dijo Johanna repentinamente, sorprendiendo a su hija—quiero decir, necesito que vayas a la tienda y me traigas algo de la despensa—

Ah… está bien—Dawn estaba extrañada por la reacción de su progenitora

La lista de compras está por la televisión. Toma el dinero de mi cartera y si quieres cómprate algo—decía la señora mientras apuntaba a la sala

Dawn salió de la cocina un poco confundida por el extraño comportamiento de su madre; la chica tomó la lista de compras y el dinero, después de eso salió de la casa.

Johanna suspiró cuando oyó que Dawn salía de la residencia—ya puedes salir Ash. Dawn se ha ido—dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla

Ash salió de su escondite de debajo de la mesa—casi no s ve—decía mientras se ponía detrás de la mujer—dime, en dónde íbamos?—dijo mientras comenzaba a a masajear sus por encima de su blusa

Idiota, no sé por qué te gusta hacer esto en la cocina. Estamos expuestos a que nos vea "Tu Novia"—dijo Johanna con un especial énfasis en las últimas dos palabras

Ash sonrió juguetonamente—es más excitante—

Johanna se inclinó sobre la mesa, recostando su torso para que Ash pudiera continuar dentro de ella. El chico no dudo ni una sola vez al insertar su pene dentro de la vagina de "Su Amante." Sin perder tiempo comenzó a mover sus caderas para que, tanto ella como él, pudieran sentir el placer que el sexo y la lujuria les ofrecía

Johanna comenzó a gemir extasiada el movimiento de caderas del chico—cuando terminemos… te iras… a alcanzar a Dawn al mercado…—decía entre cortado

Pasaron entre diez y quince minutos antes que Ash se corriera dentro del útero de Johanna. Cabe mencionar que ellos ya comenzado desde antes que Dawn bajara a la cocina

Al terminar, el chico guardo su miembro dentro de sus pantalones y limpió el lugar donde lo habían hecho.

Ash y Johanna se dieron un profundo beso. La señora abrió levemente su boca permitiendo que la lengua de Ash entrara y se pusiera a "combatir" con la suya. Luego de un par de minutos se separaron un poco exhaustos por la profundidad del beso

Será mejor que vayas a alcanzar a Dawn—dijo Johanna—me gustó, pero prefiero hacerlo sobre mi cama y en la noche… sabes que te estaré esperando—dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al entrenador

Puedes contar con eso—dijo Ash mientras levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación

Ash salió de la casa para alcanzar a Dawn en el mercado. Johanna se quedó en la concina preparando el almuerzo, pero algo estaba a punto de ocurrirle. Ella comenzó a sentir nauseas. La señora se acercó al lavabo y allí vomitó

Pero qué?—se dijo espantada para luego volver a vomitar. Luego, cuando se sintió un poco mejor, se sentó en una silla—que habré comido que me hizo mal—se preguntaba

Una pequeña idea pasó por la mente de la señora. Johanna se sobresaltó al pensar en una posibilidad que involucraba a Ash Ketchum—No… Imposible que esté embarazada—

Johanna tenía miedo. Sin dudarlo, se levantó de la silla, cogió su bolso y salió de la casa con dirección a un médico ginecólogo en ciudad Jubileo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ash había alcanzado a Dawn en el mercado del pueblo, la ayudó con las compras y ya habían acabado con eso, era hora de que volvieran a la casa. Hojas Gemelas era un pueblo pequeño, no tardarían mucho tiempo en llegar a la residencia.

En el camino pasaron por enfrente de una farmacia, no se imaginaban que allí estaría Johanna frente al mostrador, comprando algo d suma importancia para ella.

Mamá? Que haces aquí?—preguntó Dawn captando la atención de su madre.

La señora se puso nerviosa al oír que su hija estaba allí, comenzó a rogar que la farmacéutica no llegara de repente con su encargo—ah hija… que bien que ya terminaron—

Te sientes mal mamá?—volvió a preguntar la chica

Ah… no mi amor… no te preocupes—decía la señora pensando en su excusa perfecta—vine a comprar un medicamento para una miga que está enferma—sonrió nerviosamente

Por suerte para Johanna, Dawn creyó en su mentira, debido a que nunca antes le había mentido—me alegro que seas tan buena mami—dijo la coordinadora novata sonriendo

"Buena? Buenísima, tienes una mamacita Dawn"—pensó Ash con morbosidad mientras recordaba los sucesos de la mañana y de las noches anteriores—ya íbamos para la casa señora—dijo tranquilamente

Adelántense chicos, yo me tardaré—decía Johanna con mucha naturalidad

La pareja se despidió de la señora y siguió su camino hacia la casa. Johanna estaba allí debido a que estaba comprando un test de embarazo

La farmacéutica llegó—aquí tiene señora, una prueba de embarazo—

Gracias—dijo Johanna mientras tomaba la prueba entre sus manos—disculpe, me permite usar el baño para… ya sabe—decía apenada

Claro que si—decía la empleada mientras señalaba el sanitario. Vio cuando Johanna entraba, luego pensó—"Embarazada a su edad? Pues podrá tener sus años pero se ve muy bien"—

Johanna entró al sanitario de la farmacia, cerró la puerta con seguro y bajó sus pantalones y bragas para luego sentarse en el retrete. Sacó el test de embarazo de su caja y lo probó.

Johanna maldijo su suerte cuando vio que la prueba dio positivo, según el test estaba embarazada. La señora se enfureció primero ya que eso era lo último que quería; se culpó al principio por no haber usado protección alguna—maldito Ash. Maldito…— Ella comenzó a llorar ya que lo última que esperaba era el estar embarazada del novio de su primera hija, Dawn—maldigo el día en que llegaste a mi casa Ash Ketchum y me hiciste caer en tu trampa—

Que iba a hacer, era una mujer viuda y el cuidar un bebe sola y a su edad sería difícil; pero ella pensaba más en Dawn. Johanna sabía que Dawn podría odiarla si se entera que el hijo que estaba esperando era de Ash.

Johanna oyó que tocaban a la puerta—señora, está usted bien?—era la farmacéutica. La señora se secó las lágrimas, se acomodó los pantalones y salió del cuarto de baño, al salir se dirigió a la farmacéutica—disculpe la pregunta pero… hay probabilidades que estos test fallen?

La empleada se extrañó por la pregunta, por lo regular esa pregunta la haría una chica inexperta en el tema, no una señora de su edad—son exactos en un 97% y 98% en promedio. Pero si existen casos en que pueden fallar. En cualquier caso, si no se siente segura puede recurrir con un ginecólogo.

Johanna sonrió ante la respuesta, eso le daba una mínima de esperanza—gracias—dijo antes de salir de la farmacia para acudir con el medico ginecólogo—

/

Dawn miró con angustia y preocupación el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la sala. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá y en sus piernas estaba la cabeza de Ash descansando

Que te ocurre amor?—preguntó Ash al ver que su novia no le acariciaba el cabello

Son las cuatro de la tarde, y mi mamá no llega—respondió la chica preocupada

No te preocupes, es adulta sabe cuidarse sola—dijo el entrenador de kanto tratando de animar a la chica

Pero Ash…—Dawn no pudo continuar ya que oyó que la puerta d su casa se abría y después la cerraban—mama¡

Johanna llegó, estaba cabizbaja y triste pero no quería que su hija de diera cuenta de ello.

Mamá, estás bien?— pregunto Dawn angustiada

Nos habíamos preocupado señora—dijo Ash quien apareció detrás de Dawn

Johanna miró a Ash un poco desilusionada, luego miró a Dawn un tanto apenada— no... No es nada cariño. No te preocupes por mí que estoy bien—

Dawn seguía preocupada, pero confiaba en las palabras de su progenitora— de acuerdo mamá. Pero estás segura de ello?—

Si hija, no te preocupes. Sólo necesito descansar. Vengan, les serviré para que coman, luego me iré a dormir— decía la señora mientras caminaba hacia la cocina haciendo a un lado a los chicos

Dawn seguía muy preocupada por su madre, pero supuso que luego ella le diría que le pasaba. Ash también comenzó a preocuparse, pero se dijo que lo investigaría en la noche que la viera.

/

Johanna, ábreme por favor. Soy Ash— el entrenador llamaba a la puerta de Johanna que se encontraba con seguro desde adentro.

Dentro de la habitación estaba Johanna acostada en su cama con su camisón para dormir, pero tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba llorando, estaba triste por haber cometido un grave error con un chico al que le doblaba la edad

Johanna ábreme—volvió a pedir el chico

LARGATE— se oyó decir a la señora desde adentro— no vuelvas a venir aquí!—

Ash se sorprendió al oír a Johanna— Johanna, que estás diciendo?— volvió a preguntar creyendo que era una especie de broma

QUE TE LARGUES! NO DEBEMOS VERNOS ASÍ NUNCA MÁS!— volvió a gritar Johanna

Ash estaba por demás sorprendido, pero creyó que debía hacerle caso pues se imaginó que pasaba por cierta fecha de las mujeres. Sin volver a decir nada comenzó a irse hacia su cuarto, esperando que en la mañana Johanna le explicara qué fue lo que le pasó.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Un par de días han pasado desde que Johanna se enteró que su embarazo. Era de mañana, exactamente las 10:00 A.M. Ash y Dawn habían salido desde muy temprano a la Orilla Veraz para entrenar y estar un tiempo a solas. Johanna estaba todavía en su cama, no quería levantarse, seguía desanimada no quería aceptar la realidad de tener un hijo de Ash.

Esos últimos días Johanna había actuado de forma distinta a la habitual, y tanto Dawn como Ash lo habían notado; la señora había descuidado el aseo de la casa, salía de su habitación pero solo por compromiso de prepararles el alimento a los chicos y para que no se preocuparan, pero era obvio que su sonrisa de siempre se había desvanecido de la noche a la mañana.

A Ash también le preocupaba mucho el estado de ánimo de la señora, su noble naturaleza le hacía preocuparse por sus semejantes y era más que obvio que se preocupaba por la señora. En los últimos días, cuando Ash trataba de hablar con ella, Johanna actuaba nerviosamente, trataba de ignorarlo puesto que no quería hablarle, pero él sabía que ya no quería saber nada de él, solo dejaba que se quedara en su casa por hacer feliz a Dawn.

En las últimas noches que Ash había ido a la habitación de Johanna, la señora no le habría para nada, ni siquiera le respondía, lo ignoraba completamente. Ash lo sabía, todo estaba perdido, todo había terminado; esa pequeña aventura, ese pequeño amor de media noche había acabado y mal.

Johanna estaba con la mirada perdida en su pared donde tenía unas fotografías enmarcadas: de ella junto con su difunto esposo y junto con Dawn. Había un tercer marco pero este tenía el cristal roto y la fotografía estaba rota, en ella se podía apreciarla junto con su hija, pero parecía que había una tercera persona que estaba abrazando a Dawn, esa tercera persona era Ash pero Johanna había arrancado ese pedazo de la imagen y se había desecho de ella.

La señora estaba enojada con Ash por haberla embarazado aun sabiendo que Dawn lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas, Johanna quería deshacerse de él, del bebe y nunca más saber nada de lo ocurrido. Pero no toda la culpa recaía en Ash y ella lo sabía; también estaba enojada consigo misma por haber caído en una estupidez adolescente. Se sentía decepcionada por haber mantenido una relación secreta con un chico mucho menor que ella

La señora suspiró, luego se levantó para tomar su bata y luego salir de la habitación, estaba decidida a tomar cartas en el asunto aunque eso fuera una medida sumamente extrema

Johanna bajó las escaleras y entró a la cocina, estando allí buscó el cuchillo que usaba siempre para rebanar carnes. La hoja de la cuchilla estaba muy afilada, demasiado. La señora pasó el dedo por el filo provocándole una pequeña herida, era justo lo que quería, que cortara y rebanara su piel con mucha facilidad

La mujer volvió a mirar el cuchillo y lentamente fue acercándolo a su vientre. El timbre de la casa sonó, Johanna se detuvo antes que la cuchilla tocara su cuerpo. La señora dejó el cuchillo en su lugar y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para saber quién era.

En la entrada de la casa estaba el profesor Rowan, llevaba puesta su gabardina café que usaba siempre que salía del laboratorio, debajo de su gabardina su suéter azul sin mangas y sobre su cabeza llevaba puesto un sombrero tipo Fedora (De Los Que Usan Los "Gentleman" En Los Juegos). El sujeto de edad avanzada se encontraba seria como de costumbre, aunque en su interior estaba experimentando un extraño aumento de temperatura

Johanna abrió la puerta, rápidamente quedó impresionada con la presencia del profesor—Profesor Rowan¡ Que agradable sorpresa—dijo cortésmente la señora, por alguna razón se alegró con la visita del profesor y le agradeció internamente por haber impedido que cometiera una locura

Buenos días Johanna—comenzó Rowan pero se detuvo al mirar fijamente el cuerpo de la señora y notar que su bata estaba abierta dejando ver sus senos. El profesor era muy respetuoso, y por ende decidió desviar un poco la mirada y bajar su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos—Johanna. Le pido que se cubra, por favor—

Johanna se sonojó al oir al profesor. La señora miró su cuerpo, parecía que estaba exhibiendo su busto apropósito—ah¡ lo siento profesor—dijo apenada mientras se cubria completamente—lo mejor será que me vaya a cambiar. Pero pase, usted siempre será bienvenido—

No quiero ser una molestia Johanna. Solo vine un rato a buscar a Dawn y a Ash—

Johanna se sorprendió un poco por lo que había dicho Rowan—los chicos? Pues lo siento, pero ellos salieron desde temprano y no sé en que momento vallan a regresar—

Rowan miró seriamente a Johanna—entonces si tendré que pasar y esperarlos—

La ex coordinadora sonrió, por alguna razón le agradaba la presencia del profesor. Rowan entró y se sentó en el sofá mientras Johanna subió a su habitación para cambiarse de vestimenta.

Luego que Johanna subió, Rowan colocó su mano derecha en su pecho y suspiró—a mis años, es increíble que estos delirios de adolescente me sigan ocurriendo—dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

/

Ash y Dawn había vuelto de su paseo por la Orilla Veraz. Dawn abrazaba el brazo de su novio mientras sonreía. Por su parte, Ash estaba con la mirada baja y muy pensativo. La mañana junto a Dawn había sido muy relajante y siempre le había gustado pasar tiempo junto a su novia a solas, pero le preocupaba el regresar y enfrentarse a la fría indiferencia de su "amante de media noche"

Ash… te ocurre algo?—preguntó Dawn deteniéndose para que su novio igual se detuviera—has estado muy callado durante todo el camino de regreso. Estas enfermo o algo?

Ash salió de sus pensamientos y miró a Dawn—ah… no Dawn, no es nada no te preocupes—

La chica soltó a su novio y se puso frente a él con las manos en la cintura y mirándolo seriamente— No me mientas. Sabes que no puedes hacerlo. Te conozco y sé cuándo algo te preocupa demasiado—

Ash miró a Dawn asombrado, eran pocas las veces que Dawn se enojaba con él de esa manera, pero él sabía que ella fingía ese enojo. Ash sonrió, Dawn siempre lograba hacer que su día se alegrara—está bien amor. Tienes razón no puedo mentir a esa linda carita—dijo mientras sujetaba el mentón de la coordinadora

Dawn se sonrojó por las palabras del muchacho. Sonrió y volvió a abrazar su brazo derecho—ahora me dirás?—

Ash suspiró—no es nada de importancia. Solo estoy preocupada por tu mama—

Dawn se admiró por la respuesta del chico de Kanto. Sonrió puesto que le gustaba que él se preocupara por su madre al igual que ella—hay tonto. Y solo por eso?—

Ash asintió con la cabeza. La coordinadora sonrió para luego abrazar a Ash por el cuello, Ash sujetó las caderas de la chica para corresponder el abrazo—no tienes por qué preocuparte. Mi mamá ha estado deprimida pero es normal?—

Normal? Dawn ha estado actuando diferente desde hace dos días—dijo un poco más exaltado—no sonríe. No platica. Está muy deprimida y con una cara larga. Esa no es tu mamá, algo le pasa—

Dawn se rio levemente, a veces su novio podía llegar a ser un poco exagerado—es normal. Conozco a mi mama; a veces que cuando le llega su mes, le baja un poco más fuerte y eso la pone un poco más deprimida—

Ash quedó asombrado, no sabía demasiado acerca de esa etapa de las mujeres, pero la respuesta de Dawn parecía razonable. El chico sonrió—está bien. Tienes razón, dejaré de preocuparme demasiado—dijo antes de inclinar la cabeza y besar a su pareja

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

La pareja volvió a la casa de Johanna, Ash volvió a preocuparse como lo había echo últimamente desde que Johanna decidió ignorarlo. Abrieron la puerta, pero se encontraron con la sorpresa que en la cocina se oían algunas risas de Johanna, al igual que la voz del profesor Rowan

Johanna y Rowan estaban sentados en la mesa que estaba dentro de la cocina con un par de tasas de café sobre la mesa, en la silla principal estaba el profesor Rowan quien parecía sonreír levemente mientras que a su lado estaba Johanna quien parecía estar irradiando de felicidad, la señora estaba riendo por los comentarios del profesor… pero no solo por eso; ella parecía estar feliz y no solo por la conversación, sino por la presencia de Rowan. Ambos chicos notaron que Johanna se veía feliz al estar junto al profesor, Dawn era la más feliz de verla, ella notó que lo de su madre era una felicidad que nunca había notado cuando estuvo junto a su padre, una felicidad sincera y natural; pero Ash no estaba bien al ver a su "amante de media noche" sonreírle a otro hombre. Él se sentía enojado, furioso, celoso de Rowan, ella ya no le sonreía así y eso le molestaba, se sentía inferior.

Entre risas, Johanna notó que su hija y su novio estaban desde la entrada de la cocina observándola—Ah¡ muchachos ya regresaron¡—dijo alegremente, ella no estaba feliz de ver a Ash pero sintió que no debió mostrar su inconformidad frente a Dawn y Rowan, y menos en un momento tan agradable para ella

Buenos días profesor—dio Dawn alegre mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia al señor de edad

Buenos días—dijo Ash secamente

Ash, Dawn, un gusto volver a verlos—dijo Rowan con la seriedad que siempre le ha caracterizado

Que lo trae por acá profesor?—preguntó la adolescente de cabello azul

Rowan le sonrió a la chica—verás Dawn, vine por tu madre para preguntarle algo—ante esto Ash pareció ponerse en alerta por cualquier cosa—esta noche habrá un ceremonia en mi honor, para conmemorar mis aportaciones a la investigación de la evolución pokemon. Se me permite llevar a alguien conmigo, y quiero que tu madre me acompañe siendo mi dama de honor—esta noticia sorprendió a todos los de la sala, sobre todo a Johanna quien no estaba prepara para tal noticia, ella jamás se imaginó que Rowan, una persona que admiraba desde siempre le hiciera tal proporción; pero entre todos, Ash fue quien no tomo la noticia de buena manera

El chico de Kanto apretó sus puños y sus dientes para no mostrar su enfado. Estaba comenzando a sentir celos por como Rowan se atrevió a pedir eso a Johanna y estando él y Dawn presentes, pero tuvo que contenerse debido a que no quería levantar sospechas

Rowan… esto es… inesperado—dijo Johanna entre cortado

Solo es una invitación Johanna, si quieres puedes rechazarla, yo sabré entender—continuó el profesor con la misma seriedad que lo caracteriza

Dawn tomó el brazo de su madre y entusiasmada dijo—que estás esperando mamá¡ acepta, acepta¡—decía feliz, ella sabía que algo como eso haría feliz a su madre y le ayudaría a librarse de cualquier preocupación que tuviera, así que apoyaba el hecho que ella aceptara, pero por su parte a Ash le desagradaba el hecho que la chica apoyara la noción

Yo… no sé hija—dijo Johanna tímidamente

Vamos mamá, eres adulta y tienes derecho de salir cuantas veces quieras—dijo Dawn mientras volteaba a ver a Ash—no es así Ash?—preguntó con una gran sonrisa

Ash fue sacado de sus pensamientos abruptamente, pero sabía que debía responder para no sonar sospechoso—ah… si claro, suena bien—

Johanna se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico, ella sabía que su respuesta no era sincera, pero le sorprendió que lo dijera un poco enfadado, la señora inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba celoso y decidió usar eso para hacerlo sufrir un poco—gracias hija, creo que tienes razón y te haré caso—dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Rowan—Profesor Rowan, aceptó su invitación para ser su dama de honor esta noche—dijo sonriéndole al señor de edad

Rowan sonrió—gracias—dijo en lo bajo

Solo Rowan, Johanna y Dawn estaba felices por la "cita" que tendrían el profesor y la ex coordinadora, pero Ash era el único que no lo estaba, sino que estaba enfadado con Rowan y con Dawn por apoyarlo… pero estaba más enfadado con Johann que, aún después de todo lo que ambos habían estado haciendo, aceptara gustosa la proposición

/

Ya había anochecido, y Johanna estaba en su habitación junto a Dawn probándose un vestido largo de color rojo, escotado y sin mangas que usaría esa noche en la ceremonia. El vestido venía acompañado de unos guantes de seda color rojo más claro que el vestido

Te ves divina mamá—dijo Dawn mientras veía asombrada a su madre

Tú crees?—preguntó Johanna mientras se veía al espejo—a mí se me hace muy provocativo, y solo voy a una ceremonia. Ya no soy una jovencita que podía coquetearle a todos—decía cuestionando si su vestimenta era la apropiada

No digas eso mama, tú sigues siendo joven y hermosa—dijo la adolescente—se nota que por ti no pasan los años. Si el profesor Rowan te pidió ser su dama de honor es porque eres muy bella y quiere que lo resaltes en la ceremonia de hoy

Johanna sonrió—gracias hija—luego volteó a verse al espejo detenidamente mientras pensaba—"es cierto, sigo siendo muy hermosa para mi edad"—luego cerró los ojos y sonrió mientras un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Era cierto, a pesar de los años, Johanna permanecía tan hermosa como cuando era joven, su piel seguía tan brillante y sin imperfecciones y su rostro seguía reflejando su belleza y juventud casi eterna.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación estaba Ash, quien no podía dejar de pensar en la cita de Johann, pensaba que él era el único que podía verla así y el único que podía estar con ella aun a espaldas de su novia legitima. El chico había dado paso a los celos que nunca antes había sentido ni siquiera estando con Dawn. El chico decidió bajar la cabeza, meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su polera e irse a su habitación antes que Rowan llegara por Johanna

Desde afuera se hoyó el claxon de un automóvil—ya está aquí—dijo Dawn emocionada

Johanna y su hija bajaron, al abrir la puerta principal lo primero que vieron fue a Rowan parado junto a una limusina blanca de 9 metros de longitud que parecía brillar con la luz de la Luna (Chofer incluido). El profesor llevaba puesto un esmoquin blanco con corbatín rojo y en su cabeza llevaba puesto un sombrero blanco con una cinta negra; en su mano izquierda cargaba un bastón negro y en su mano derecha llevaba una pequeña flor Gracidia (es la única que conozco XD).

Tanto Johanna como Dawn estaban asombradas y maravilladas, no se imaginaron nunca que Rowan llegara tan presentablemente a su casa, ambas habían quedado mudas de la impresión pero más Dawn, quien al ver eso solo podía imaginarse a Ash que algún día, en un futuro no muy lejano, llegara a buscarla de esa manera para pedir su mano en matrimonio

Rowan se acercó a Johanna y le dijo—se ve muy hermosa con ese vestido Johanna—dijo seriamente, pero esta vez parecía distinto porque pareciera que lo dijo un poco más tierno

Johanna no resistió en sonrojarse al oír aquellas palabras provenientes del profesor—Rowan… gra-gracias…—

Rowan puso la flor delante de la mujer—permítame colocarle esta pequeña flor, cuya belleza no se compara con la suya en esta noche—dijo mientras colocaba la flor en el vestido de Johanna

Johanna estaba que quería desmayarse de la emoción, no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de felicidad desde que nació Dawn, ni siquiera con su ex marido había logrado sentir esa felicidad que en ese momento la invadía. La señora fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el flash de una cámara la alumbró, Dawn había sacado su teléfono celular y tomó una foto del momento—esto va para el álbum familiar—

Dawn¡—exclamó la señora con la cara roja de vergüenza—que crees que haces?

Dawn solo acomodó su celular y dijo—ahora una abrazando al profesor, mama; plis—

Johanna se moría de vergüenza ya que por un lado quería hacerlo, quería abrazar al profesor como cuando era una adolescente con su primer novio; pero por otro lado no quería parecer muy fácil ante el profesor, pero sabía que no podía resistirse a ninguna petición de su querida hija. La señora se acercó a Rowan y le dijo tímidamente—Rowan, me permite… abrazarlo—eso ultimo lo dijo casi como un susurro y bajando la cabeza

Rowan no dijo nada, solo movió su brazo rápidamente a la cintura de Johanna y la acercó a él mientras entrelazaba su mano derecha con la suya. Johanna estaba sorprendida, jamás hubiese creido que el profesor Rowan tuviera el atrevimiento de abrazarla así, pero al final decidió relajarse y corresponder el abrazo y sonreír ante la cámara. Por su parte, Dawn estaba que desbordaba su felicidad, la chica adoraba ver a su madre en aquella posición con el profesor que igual admiraba y respetaba, aparte que sentía que su madre pudiera encontrar una segunda oportunidad para el amor.

Nadie lo sabía, pero Ash estaba mirando la escena desde su habitación, el chico estaba tan furioso que golpeó la pared con su puño para lograr desahogarse, pero su rabia solo iba en aumento—maldita—decía lleno de rabia mientras veía a Johanna—maldita… maldita…—


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La ceremonia de reconocimiento al profesor Rowan había concluido bastante bien, todo mundo había aclamado al invitado de honor por lo que es y por lo que ha hecho; pero esa noche los aplausos se los había llevado Johanna al haber sido la bella mujer que había acompañado al profesor esa noche. Los que se encargarían de cubrir la nota de la ceremonia, prestaron atención extra a la señora Johanna, quien se mostraba apenada por que no recibía esa clase de atención desde que se retiró de los concursos.

Rowan sonreía al ver como Johanna acaparaba la atención de todos los camarógrafos y periodistas, no le importaba ya que sabía que era por lo extravagantemente bella que se veía esa noche.

Luego de la ceremonia, Rowan invitó a Johanna a cenar, el restaurant no era lujoso pero era demasiado bonito y agradable. Johanna estaba feliz, recibir demasiada atención por parte de Rowan en tan solo una noche era algo que no había recibido desde que era pequeña, ni siquiera su primer esposo le había consentido tanto en una noche.

¿Le gusta el lugar Johanna?—preguntó Rowan con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba

Johanna le sonrió al profesor mientras un mesero le servía vino en su copa—claro que si Rowan, es muy acogedor y elegante—

Hablando de elegante… esta noche usted está muy elegante Johanna—

Johanna se sonrojó ante el comentario del profesor, pero guardó la compostura para no parecer una niña que se emocionaba fácilmente—gr-gracias Rowan, significa mucho—dijo mientras sonreía pero sin mirar al profesor

Johanna… hace tiempo que estado pensando en algo acerca de usted—el profesor estaba nervioso, aunque por fuera estuviera con la misma postura seria de siempre

¿Qué cosa Rowan?—Dijo la señora confundida e ingenua a la vez, no estaba preparada para lo siguiente

/

En la casa, Ash estaba en su habitación con su celular en la mano, vestía solamente su ropa interior, la habitual para dormir. Estaba marcando un numero en él—¡maldición! No contesta la desgraciada—decía con rabia mientras volvía a marcar con furia mientras oprimía los botones

El chico volteó a ver el reloj de su pared, iba a ser casi media noche y Johanna aun no regresaba. Nuevamente el teléfono de la señora no le habia contestado-¡MALDICION!—gritó mientras aventaba el teléfono a la pared

Ash se sentó en su cama mientras suspiraba—¿Dónde diablos estará? Más bien, Qué diablos estará haciendo con ese…—se detuvo antes de faltarle el respeto al profesor Rowan que le había ayudado demasiado durante su viaje

La puerta de su habitación sonaba levemente—adelante—dijo el chico recordando que no había quedado solo en esa casa

Ash…—era Dawn (por obviedad :v) quien decía sensualmente a la vez que entraba

Al entrar la chica, Ash puso cara de asombro a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo carmesí—D-Dawn…—dijo nervioso al verla. La chica vestía con una blusa rosada escotada y sin mangas (solo con tirantes en los hombros) y usaba un short corto de mezclilla ajustado (estilo Misty). La chica se puso frente al chico, con las manos detrás de su espalda y sonrojada mientras veía el suelo—¿te- te gusta mi nueva ropa para dormir?—dijo tímidamente

Ash quedó pasmado, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y todo se concentraba en su entrepierna—E-estas hermosa Dawn—

Dawn sonrió, luego comenzó a acercarse a chico. Ella comenzó a subirse encima del regazo de Ash, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ash estaba sin poder respirar, pero pudo poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su novia

Te amo Ash—dijo Dawn mientras agachaba su cabeza para besar a su novio

Ash correspondió al beso apasionadamente. Su mente estaba vagando después de haber visto así a la chica que tanto habia deseado desde el día que llego a Sinnoh. Luego de un par de minutos, rompieron el beso, ambos estaban exhaustos por la unión de sus bocas. Ash respiraba pesadamente, pero alcanzo a decir—te amo Dawn—después de eso volvió a besarla con la misma fuerza y pasión que antes

/

Johanna estaba atónita, había quedado boquiabierta después de haber oído al profesor—Rowan… esto… fue tan desprevenido—

Sé que nuestra diferencia de edad es demasiado y que ambos tenemos hijas ya grandes—decía el profesor con la seriedad que nunca lo abandonaba—pero en mi viejo corazón todavía abunda algo de amor, y quiero compartirlo con una sola persona… usted—decía en prosa tratando de convencer a la señora

Johanna sonrió un poco—"¿Quién dijo que el profesor Oak es el único poeta?"—pensó antes de decir en voz alta—valla Rowan…me alagas… no sé qué decir—

Hace años que mi laboratorio se siente solo y frio, mi casa solo es un lugar lleno de recuerdos de mí fallecida esposa y de mis hijas que están estudiando en el extranjero—decía con algo de tristeza mientras tomaba de su copa de vino

Johanna estiró su brazo y tomo la mano del profesor—se cómo te sientes Rowan—decía dulcemente mientras miraba a Rowan con un pequeño brillo en los ojos—desde que mi marido nos dejó, la vida no ha sido tan fácil. Estar sola en casa solo con mi hija, ella era la única persona que me sacaba de la soledad y me ponía feliz. Pero desde que salió a su viaje pokemon me volví a sentir sola y olvidada

Pero no debes porque volver a sentirte sola—dijo Rowan mientras trataba de hacer más fuerte el agarre con la mano de Johanna, pero ella la apartó y luego desvió la mirada con vergüenza

Johanna evitó mirar al profesor por un par de segundos—Rowan… no sé…no sé si estoy lista para una nueva relación… no sé cómo lo llegue a tomar Dawn—decía apenada

Rowan entendió lo que le quería decir Johanna—no es necesario que me respondas ahorita. Puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que te sientas segura—

La señora Johanna no resistió más, estaba muy delicada y sentimental en ese momento. Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas, lágrimas que Rowan pudo notar—Johanna por favor, no se sienta mal. No quise hacerla sentir así—

Johanna paró su llanto un poco, pudo controlarlo—pida la cuenta. Por favor—dijo a secas

Rowan entendió y asintió con el cabeza algo melancólico, parecía que no todo le había salido como quería.

/

Luego de salir del restaurant…

Johanna—dijo Rowan calmar la tensión que se había formado entre los dos—permítame llevarla a su casa

Johanna guardó silencio un par de segundos sin ver al profesor—aun no… quiero ir a un lugar primero—

¿A un lugar? ¿A dónde?—preguntó Rowan

A un lugar donde no puedan vernos ni oírnos… tengo que contarle algo muy importante que usted debe saber… después de eso, usted decidirá si quiere seguir con su propuesta en pie—

Rowan no sabía de qué se trataba, pero aceptó la propuesta de Johanna

Johanna llevó a Rowan a un pequeño callejón oscuro, seria allí donde ella le contaría lo que decidiría su futuro juntos

¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que quería contarme Johanna?—

Johanna titubeó al principio, pero luego comenzó a armarse de valor para decirle su mayor secreto….

/

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando la limosina regresó a la casa de Johanna, Johanna bajó y se dio la vuelta para despedirse formalmente del sujeto que la había invitado. La señora entró a la casa una vez que la limosina se fuera, iba con cuidado para no llamar la atención de los dos adolescentes que vivían junto a ella.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija antes que al suyo; abrió la puerta con mucha delicadeza para no despertarla, asomó la cabeza y allí la vio, acostada en su cama, profundamente dormida y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—parece que te la pasaste bien—susurró. La señora cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación.

Al entrar en su habitación, Johanna no prendió las lámparas, la luz de la luna era suficiente para ella. La señora se fue quitando el vestido lentamente hasta dejarlo en el suelo, dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo a la luz de luna (solo llevaba puesto su ropa interior). La señora puso sus manos detrás de su espalda para quitarse el sostén, pero fue cuando sintió que algo la sujetó en ese momento. Johanna se sorprendió cuando sintió que algo sujetaba sus manos, eran las manos de otra persona, eran manos masculinas; Johanna iba a gritar pero de inmediato le cubrieron la boca

Así que… ¿Te divertiste cariño?—era Ash quien había tomado por sorpresa a Johanna. El chico estaba semidesnudo, solo tenía puesto sus calzoncillos, pero su pene estaba excitado y lo frotaba con el trasero de su amante de media noche; Johanna al sentir la erección del chico se sonrojó, pero esta vez no sintió excitada sino repugnancia, en ese momento se sentía como si fuese a ser víctima de una violación en lugar de una entrega por placer.

Ash quitó su mano de la boca de Johanna y la pasó a sus pechos, fue en ese momento que ella habló—¡Ash! Maldito pervertido, ¡Suéltame!—decía mientras trataba de forcejear pero Ash hacia más fuerza en su agarre

Pero si es lo que siempre te ha gustado, ¡Eh!—decía Ash con un poco de ira y lujuria en sus palabras—solo a las sucias como tú le gustan que las forcejeen y manoseen, ¡eh, sucia!—

¡Cállate! No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así—

Tengo todo el derecho del mundo, tú me lo diste desde la primera vez que abriste las piernas para meter mi pene en ti—

Johanna se avergonzaba por cada palabra que decía Ash, pero sabía que tenía razón en cada una de ella—suéltame o gritaré—

¡Hazlo!—dijo Ash eufórico—grita para que venga tu hija y nos vea a ti y a mi follando hasta que te corras con mi pene adentro; deja que venga y oiga tus gemidos de perra—Ash estaba siendo muy brusco tanto en sus palabras como en su agarre—es más, quiero oír esos gemidos—

El chico pasó su mano a la vagina de Johanna donde la insertó bruscamente, provocando un gemido que se produjo desde la garganta de la señora. Ella soltó un par de lágrimas porque ella no quería que eso estuviera pasando—¡basta! ¿Qué crees que haces?—

Esta vez, Ash se enfadó por lo que dijo Johanna—¿Qué crees que hacías tú cuando aceptaste salir con ese vejestorio?—

Johanna quedó sorprendida por la pregunta de Ash…

No debiste ir… pero no te preocupes, te haré mía tantas veces que nunca más querrás alejarte de mí—

¡Calla!—Johanna comenzó a forcejear cada vez más, estaba a punto de zafarse pero Ash la tiró a la cama. Ash se colocó encima de la señora y la sujetó de las muñecas—¡tendremos sexo como nunca antes y lo vas a disfrutar!—el joven había perdido la cordura

Ash agachó el torso y besó a Johanna profundamente aunque ella tratara de evitarlo, las manos de la mujer ya estaban libres puesto que Ash procedió a manosear su cuerpo, pero eso permitió que Johanna pudiera estirar su mano hacia la lámpara en su buró y tomarla

AAAAH—gritó Ash cuando Johanna le golpeó en la cabeza con la lámpara que hasta la hizo romper.

La señora lo empujó al suelo y luego se puso de pie con la lámpara rota para usarla como arma blanca—escúchame condenado niño, no sé qué tan mimado te tenía tu mamá pero aquí no vendrás a hacer lo que tú quieras—

Ash tenía la cabeza sangrando por el golpe, pero no le tomo tanta importancia ya que estaba impresionado por la posición que había tomado Johanna, sabía que no sería sumisa todo el tiempo pero jamás se le ocurrió que dejara de serlo en ese momento.

No dejaré que sigas burlándote de mí, ni siquiera dejare que sigas tocándome, ni siquiera porque…—Johanna se detuvo en secó al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, pero decidió tomar valor y decírselo—¡Ni siquiera porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo!—

Ash quedó en shock, no sabía si lo que decía Johanna era real—¿Qué dices?—dijo espantado-¿Un hijo mi-mío?—

Así es Ash… estoy embarazada de ti—

Ash permaneció en silencio, no sabía que responder—¿Estás segura?—

¡Si estoy segura!—gritó espantando al chico

Pe-pero yo soy…—titubeaba el entrenador

Lo voy a tener Ash, no me importa nada lo voy a tener y tú me ayudaras a cuidarlo. Pero mi bebe nunca deberá enterarse nunca quien es su verdadero padre… y mucho menos mi primer bebe—dijo con algo de tristeza—Dawn jamás debe enterarse que mi bebe es de su novio, ¡jamás!—

Ash seguía en shock, parecía que Johanna hablaba enserio…

Johanna vio que Ash no se movía ni decía nada, sabía que lo tenía donde lo quería—¿qué haces allí mirándome como estúpido? ¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera de mi habitación!—

Ash se sobresaltó por la reacción de Johanna, se levantó del suelo y corrió fuera del cuarto sin importar que estuviera semidesnudo y con la cabeza llena de sangre. Johanna se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro, luego apoyó la espalda en ella y suspiró—ya lo sabe… pero solo él debe saberlo… nadie más debe saber que él es el padre de mi bebe—luego pasó sus manos por sobre su vientre—ni siquiera mi propia hija… ni siquiera Dawn…—comenzó a llorar de poco en poco—te quiero Dawn… perdón… perdón..—decía a la vez que comenzaba a llorar…

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Ash recién despertaba de una larga noche, noche en la que no había podido por un fuertemente sentimiento de culpa que lo atormenta a toda hora aquella noche.

"¡Ni siquiera porque voy a tener un hijo tuyo!—"

"¿Un hijo mi-mío?—"

"Así es Ash… estoy embarazada de ti—"

Recordaba la discusión que había tenido con la señora la noche anterior. Ash se levantó de la cama y se vistió, no quería salir pero tenia que hacerlo para no preocupar a quien seguía siendo su novia oficial

Perdóname Dawn… perdóname mi amor—decía triste, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas

El joven se limpió los ojos, no quería que nadie lo viera así o podría levantar sospechas. Ash salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de su novia, al llegar se llevó la sorpresa que ella no estaba allí. El adolescente temió lo peor y caminó escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la primera planta, de allí se dirigió a la cocina sólo para encontrarse a su pequeño tormento

Johanna estaba en la cocina, estaba dándole la espalda a Ash ya que estaba cortando las verduras para el desayuno. Ash entró sigilosamente y dijo

Buenos días Joha... señora…—dijo apenado del comportamiento que siempre debió haber usado

Johanna no respondió al saludo de Ash, solo seguía cortando las verduras

A Ash le molestaba ese tan incómoda tensión que había entre los dos, así que decidió insistir

Se ve rico lo que va a preparar para el desayuno—mintió ya que solo estaba cortando las verduras pero él necesitaba sacarle aunque sea una palabra de la boca

Johanna siguió sin responder, en cambio hizo que el sonido del cuchillo chocando con la madera fuese más fuerte mostrando su evidente enojo. Ash entendió la indirecta, se disponía a irse cuando Johanna al fin habló

Ahora que venga Dawn le contaré sobre mi embarazo. Y tú tienes que estar presente—dijo seriamente sin voltear a ver al chico

Ash se conmocionó por lo que dijo la señora, no creía que tendrían que revelarle el secreto a Dawn tan rápido—Escúchame Johanna… estuve pensando…—

Johanna golpeó el cuchillo con la madera tan fuerte que lo dejó clavado—no vuelvas a decirme por mi nombre. No eres nadie para llamarme así ¿Entendido?—dijo enojada y aun sin voltear a ver a Ash—para ti soy señora Johanna y así se quedará siempre—

Ash se sorprendió por la reacción de Johanna, pero por una parte tenía razón ya que tenía que guardarle respeto pero no podía evitar sentirse triste porque significaba el rompimiento de todo lo que habían logrado juntos

Entiendo señora… pero como decía, estuve pensando que lo mejor seria no decirle a Dawn de su… pues de esto—

Imposible—dijo rápidamente la señora—ella es mi hija y es mi obligación decirle antes que se vuelva más evidente… aunque esto sea lo más vergonzoso que me podría pasar a mi edad es mejor decirle—

Pero es que ella no lo va a comprender así de fácil—replicó Ash

Ya lo sé… y estoy dispuesta a soportar todo reclamo de ella si se da el caso, ella no tiene la culpa sino nosotros dos—

Pero escucha…—Ash se acercó a Johanna y la tomó del brazo para que lo viera

Johanna se alteró cuando sintió la mano de Ash tocarla, rápidamente tomó el cuchillo que tenia, empujó a Ash lejos de ella y estiró el brazo con el cuchillo poniéndolo en medio de los dos, amenazando al chico con su filosa hoja

¡No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más!—gritó

Ash quedó sorprendido y espantado cuando vio a Johanna amenazándolo, ahora podía comprender que las cosas fueron lo suficientemente lejos. Vio su rostro, su seño fruncido como nunca antes lo había visto, apretando sus dientes conteniendo su rabia, y los ojos lagrimosos queriendo no reventar en llanto si no mostrar lo fuertemente que es en una situación así

No vuelvas a tocarme…—repitió la mujer

Está bien… tranquila…—dijo Ash mientras retrocedía para que Johanna bajará el arma

Al ver que Ash se había alejado lo suficiente bajó el cuchillo y volvió a darse la vuelta—apenas llegue Dawn se lo vamos a decir y se acabó—

¿Decirme que mamá?—

No se dieron cuenta que en ese momento Dawn llegó a la cocina. Ambos voltearon a verla, su cara era de asombro e incredulidad, mostrando que no sabia absolutamente nada de la discusión que tuvieron segundos antes

Dawn…—dijo Ash tímidamente

¿De que estaban hablando?—preguntó la chica incrédula

Johanna suspiró y dijo—Dawn… necesito hablar contigo…—

Dawn entró a la cocina, Ash se colocó a su lado por cualquier cosa pero estaba temiendo por su reacción

Dawn… has sido mi única hija en toda mi vida, y te Que querido como a nadie en este mundo—comenzó Johanna tratando de no quebrarse—no puedo guardarte secreto alguno así que debo decirte la verdad

Dawn se preocupó por las palabras de su madre—¿A que te refieres mamá? Me estas asustando—

Dawn… estoy embarazada—

Dawn cayó en sorpresa cuando oyó a su madre decir eso…

Voy a tener un segundo hijo—concluyó la señora

Los ojos de Dawn se abrieron enormemente al oír la noticia, quedó en shock, inmóvil y aturdida por ello—¿Embarazada?—de todas las noticias que pudo haber le dado jamás imaginó una como esta

Fue un error hija… un error que cometí—

¿Pero como permitiste que eso pasará?—gritó Dawn—eres una mujer adulta, se supone que sabias cuidarte—

Johanna se sorprendió de la reacción de su hija, no creía que así llegará a responderle—Dawn…—

Se supone que sabes tus responsabilidades y sabes como comportarte como una mujer de tu edad. Jamás hubiese imaginado eso de mi propia madre, quien se supone es mi modelo a seguir—

Ash esta igual de sorprendido que Johanna, no podía quedarse de pie mientras Dawn gritaba—Dawn tranquila—

Como quieres que esté tranquila cuando mi madre va a tener un hijo de quien sabe que clase de tipo!—

Dawn cálmate—trató de acercarse Johanna

¡Tu eres la menos indicada para callarme! ¿No pensaste que esto pudiera suceder? ¿No pensaste en mi? Yo jamás hubiera imaginado tener un hermanito ahora porque creí que ya no serias capaz de tener uno… no te creía capaz de hacer eso—

Johanna se quedó callada, inmovilizada por la forma que contestó su hija—Dawn… lo siento… lo siento hija…—

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Johanna, había comenzado a llorar. La señora se cubrió el rostro y se sentó en una silla, las palabras de Dawn le habían herido porque sabía que era su culpa

Dawn estuvo alterada, pero al ver a su madre llorando se tranquilizó a la vez que comenzó a sentirse mal por ella—¿Mamá? –dijo tímidamente

Al verla más calmada, Ash puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica—sabemos de tu disgusto, sabemos que no puedes entenderlo pero has el esfuerzo. Ella no sólo es tu madre también es un ser humano con necesidades y errores—

Las palabras de Ash tenían un efecto en Dawn, ella comenzó a sentirse mal por como había reaccionado, al igual que comenzaba a quebrarse

No digas que no pensó en ti porque lo ha hecho todos los días desde que naciste y así será siempre—

Los ojos de Dawn comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—ma… mama—

Cuando tu cometías errores ella te apoyaba y te consolaba, ahora ella no necesita de tus gritos sino que la apoyes—

Dawn se quebró en llanto al igual que su madre—mama…—dijo mientras se unía a Johanna en un fuertemente abrazo, su madre la recibió con los brazos abiertos y con llanto pero era porque su hija la había entendido

Perdóname mamá… perdóname—

No te preocupes hija… te perdono… siempre te voy a perdonar porque te amo—decía entre lágrimas sujetando a su hija con fuerza

Dawn no se detuvo, lloró y lloró de dolor, de arrepentimiento por haber maltratado a su madre como lo hizo. Johanna ya se había calmado, feliz de estar con su hija.

Los minutos pasaron y Dawn se había calmado, ahora solo estaba abrazando a su madre mientras está le acariciaba la cabeza

Te ayudaré mamá… voy a estar contigo para ayudarte con el embarazo… te ayudaré te lo prometo—decía ella sin voltear a ver a Johanna por vergüenza

Johanna sonrió ante esto—gracias cariño—

Ash sólo miró la escena, sonriente de que se hayan calmado y al fin estén tranquilas. El joven decidió dejarlas solas por un momento así que salió de la cocina hacia la sala.

Al salir Ash suspiró—Arceus… ya todo se resolvió—se dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá—que haré… que puedo hacer…—

El chico se recostó en el sofá esperando ante clara su mente, volteó la cabeza y miró una fotografía colgada en la pared, eran sólo Dawn y Johanna abrazadas, felices de estar juntas.

El chico frunció el ceño y dijo—yo no pertenezco aquí—

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Los días pasaron y pronto se convirtieron en semanas, y mientras más semanas pasaban, más evidente se volvía el embarazo de Johanna. Ya faltaba muy poco (poco más de un mes) para que la señora diera a luz, su vientre había crecido exuberantemente, pero no todo había sido malo alrededor de la señora

Cualquiera estaría esperando las burlas de los vecinos y pobladores del pequeño pueblo, y era debido a su edad y a que su esposo había muerto hacia ya mucho; pero para el caso de la señora era diferente, nadie había dicho una palabra de burla ni hiriente hacia la señora de cabello azul. Al contrario, muchas se habían acercado a ella para felicitarla.

Quizá el único y gran rumor que había surgido alrededor de ella era uno donde la vinculaban con el profesor Rowan, donde aparentemente el hijo que ella esperaba era del mencionado profesor de edad avanzada. Ese rumor surgió gracias a la unidad que Johanna había tenido siempre con el profesor desde hacía ya mucho tiempo; además que desde hacía ya varios meses el profesor visitaba la casa de Johanna más seguido.

Otro rumor era que Johanna y el profesor se habían casado en secreto en la ciudad Jubileo y los únicos que lo sabían eran su hija y el novio de esta. Pero eso era lo único que se rumoreaba alrededor de aquella casa.

Ash y Dawn se habían quedado en pueblo Hojas Gemelas para ayudar a Johanna con los deberes del hogar hasta que naciera el bebé, ellos se harían cargo de los quehaceres mientras Johanna permanecía descansando. Igual, el profesor Rowan visitaba mucho a Johanna y podría decirse que lo hacia casi a diario ya que ayudaba a la señora con todo lo que necesitaba, ya sea en el sentido económico o por necesidad de algún medicamento

Pero los problemas no venían de fuera, sino desde adentro de la casa de Johanna. La tensión en el núcleo de la nueva familia era demasiado fuerte, y todo lo podía notar Dawn a simple vista ya que todo parecía ir en contra de Ash.

Últimamente Ash y Johanna no se hablaban, últimamente Ash sólo se sentaba en la mesa a comer y una vez que terminaba salía de la casa para evitar cruzar palabra con la señora. Parecía que se habían distanciado y Ash sólo permanecía allí para acompañarla, pero si por él fuera ya se hubiese ido del pueblo hacia ya mucho tiempo

La situación no mejoraba si le sumamos que la relación más reciente entre el profesor Rowan y Ash era igual de tensa que con Johanna. Cada que Rowan veía a Ash le clavaba su mirada más certera y penetrante que solamente usaba para intimidar a sus adversarios, Ash decía que hasta un Darkrai huiría despavorido de sólo ver aquella mirada

Gracias a eso, Dawn presentía que su relación con Ash podía verse afectada, si bien el chico aún permanecía junto a ella, y sobretodo dentro de la casa de su madre, en cualquier momento eso podría terminar y todo podía deberse o tener relación con el bebé que estaba esperando Johanna…

Una mañana, Dawn había salido de compras al mercado del pueblo, Ash no la había acompañado ya que él había ido al centro Pokémon por alimento y medicamentos para sus pokemon.

Johanna estaba dentro de la cocina haciendo el desayuno para esa mañana. Rowan iba a llegar dentro de unas cuantas horas así que ella tenía planeado apurarse. Pero fue en ese momento que la puerta principal se abrió y con ella se escuchó la voz de la persona que le desagrada

Ya volví— era Ash quien regresaba del centro Pokémon

Johanna no prestó atención al chico, en cambio sólo se limitó a continuar con el desayuno para ignorar al entrenador. Ash entró a la cocina y dejó sus bolsas de compras en la mesa, se sintió incómodo al no haber recibido un saludo por parte de Johanna, aún no se había acostumbrado a que no le dirigiera la palabra

Ash se recargó en una silla, posó sus ojos sobre la mesa y suspiró, tenía que agarrar valor para hablar seriamente con Johanna

¿Aun insistes en No hablarme?—preguntó

¿Tu que crees?—respondió la señora secamente y con algo de enojo

Ya han pasado varios meses, y aún insistes en No hablarme. No puedes seguir así para siempre—

Sólo obsérvame y calla—dijo la señora en tono de burla

Dawn ya está sospechando, ¿acaso quieres que tu hija se enteré de lo nuestro?— Ash comenzaba a elevar su tono de voz mostrando su desesperación

Esta vez, Johanna permaneció en silencio…

Ash suspiró para calmarse— ni siquiera hemos hablado de que es lo que haremos una vez que nazca el niño—

Ya está decidido. Tu y Dawn se quedarán aquí para ayudarme con el bebé—

Ash pareció enojarse ante aquella revelación—¿Cuándo se decidió? Ni siquiera has hablado conmigo al respecto

No era necesario. Yo y Rowan decidimos todo—dijo la señora en tono serio

Ash frunció el seño, parecía haberse enojado por el comentario de la señora

Tu y Rowan… Tu y Rowan… todo siempre se trata de ti y de Rowan. ¿Dónde quedo yo? si hace unos meses era mi nombre el que pronunciabas a gritos—

Johanna detuvo su labor, se había enojado por el comentario del joven entrenador

Rowan se ha comportado más responsable conmigo y mi embarazo que tú. Él me ha estado ayudando más que tú y por eso él puede decidir qué es lo mejor para mí y mi próximo hijo—

Pero ni siquiera me has consultado nada. Ni siquiera sabe si Dawn o yo pensábamos permanecer aquí por más tiempo—

No tengo nada que consultarte. Además, no creo que Dawn tenga problema en quedarse aquí conmigo—

Me llevaré a Dawn a otra región—

Johanna quedó atónita. No creía lo que Ash se había atrevido a decir. La señora dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se dio la vuelta y miró al entrenador

¿Cómo te atreves a tomar una decisión así en un momento tan crítico como este?—dijo enojada

No pienso quedarme aquí más tiempo solo para que me culpes por todo. Si no quieres hablarme o verme está bien, me iré pero me llevare a Dawn conmigo—dijo el entrenador muy seriamente

Estás loco, eres un insensible. No puedes abandonar esta situación como si fuera una batalla pokemon—

Las batallas si se abandonan puedes volver a intentarlo de nuevo y salir bien librado de esa. Pero a diferencia de una batalla esta no tiene forma que yo salga bien librado—

Johanna estaba colérica, Ash hablaba enserio y comenzaba a detestar eso—eres un egoísta Ash. Poco a poco has estado mostrando la clase de horrido ser que eres—

Ya no me importa lo que digas de mí, pero mientras más rápido me vaya será mejor—

Y tú crees que mi hija te seguirá. Ella jamas me abandonaría—

Eso estará por verse. No necesito tu aprobación para llevármela—

Eres un inútil Ash, solo eres un infeliz egoísta—Johanna miró fijamente al joven—Dawn y tú se quedarán aquí y será lo último que diré—

La señora se dio la vuelta y volvió a su labor, dándole la espalda a Ash

¡No eres mi madre como para hablarme así!—

Pero soy la madre de tu novia. Y si yo digo que se quedarán aquí así lo harán—

¡No puedes decidir por ella!—

¡Ya he dicho!—

Ash se acercó a señora hasta quedar justo detrás de ella; estaba colérico.

¡Al menos mírame cuando te hablo!—casi gritaba

No eres nadie para gritarme en mi propia casa, ni menos para darme ordenes—respondió la señora enojada

Ash no soportó más el cómo lo ignoraba; tomó del brazo a la señora y la giró hasta dejarla frente a él.

¡Que me mires cuando te hablo maldita sea!—

Johanna se espantó cuando Ash la jaloneó y le gritó. No dejó que el temor la bloqueara y comenzó a forcejear para que el adolescente la soltara

¡Suéltame maldito!—le gritó mientras forcejeaba para que la soltara

Quédate quieta con un demonio—seguía gritando el entrenador

Ash sujetó ambos brazos de la mujer deteniendo su forcejeo.

¡Suéltame estu…!—

¡QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA!—gritó el adolescente enfurecido. Sus ojos parecían enrojecerse de coraje y sus dientes estaban apretados, parecía que si abría sus mandíbulas iba a morder a la señora hasta arrancarle un trozo de piel

Johanna notó esto y por un segundo temió por su integridad física.

Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para controlarme… estoy haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerte quiera… estoy haciendo todo lo posible… PARA QUE DAWN NUNCA SE ENTERE QUE HEMOS TENIDO SEXO Y QUE ESE BEBE QUE ESPERAS ES MIO—

Un ruido en seco se escuchó. Tanto Johanna como Ash se sorprendieron, ambos voltearon a ver la entrada de la cocina; Dawn había vuelto y estaba allí de pie, viendo la discusión, sus ojos parecían llorosos y su boca temblaba un poco. Ella tenía una bolsa de víveres que sujetaba con sus manos, bolsa que cayó al suelo cuando la soltó de la impresión, y fue la que causara aquel ruido

Ustedes… me mintieron—dijo la chica mientras sus ojos se llenaban con más lagrimas

Espera Dawn…—dijo Ash mientras se separaba de Johanna

Hija… no es lo que piensas… solo estábamos…—trató de decir su madre

¡Ustedes me engañaron!—gritó Dawn. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ya no pudo evitarlo

¡Espera Dawn!—dijo Ash tratando de acercarse a la chica que se suponía era su novia

Dawn dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida corriendo…

¡Me traicionaron!—gritó mientras salía corriendo

La chica comenzó a correr fuera de la casa, alejándose de aquel lugar donde sus sueños comenzaron y a la vez sus mismos sueños se destrozaron

Ash llegó a la puerta pero Dawn ya había comenzado a alejarse cada vez más

¡Dawn! ¡Espera!—volvió a gritar mientras quedó de pie en la entrada. En su rostro podía verse el temor y desesperación de que aquella chica descubriera su peor secreto; y peor aún de que perdiera a aquella chica que lastimó

No te quedes allí parado como imbécil— le reclamó Johanna—¡Ve tras ella inútil!—le gritó enojada, pero en realidad estaba muy preocupada por la persona que más amaba

Ash asintió ante la orden de Johanna y comenzó a correr fuera de la casa con la esperanza de ser más rápido que Dawn y así lograr alcanzarla

Las lágrimas en los ojos de Johanna no se hicieron esperar, ella no se reprimió y dejo que sus sentimientos fluyeran

Comenzó a llorar, era un llanto sincero, el de una madre preocupada por el bien de su amada hija

/

Dawn no volteaba a ver hacia atrás, sabía que Ash corría detrás de ella pero no le importaba, quería apartarse de él lo más pronto posible. Ya había llegado a la ruta 201, estaba dispuesta a alejarse aunque eso significara perderse entre los árboles y la maleza, pero quizá eso era lo que buscaba, desaparecer y nunca sentir aquel dolor por el cual pasaba

¡Dawn detente!—gritaba Ash

¡Alejate! ¡Quiero estar sola!—respondió la jovencita aun con varias lágrimas en sus ojos

Ash la seguía, aun no podía alcanzarla ya que ella era más ligera que él. Pero confiaba en que pudiera seguirle el paso hasta que ella se cansara y detuviera su paso; solo esperaba a que él no se cansara antes que ella

Mientras tanto en la casa, Johanna comenzaba a sentirse mal, sentía un malestar en su vientre. La señora sentía varias contracciones, como si le hubiesen golpeado; sentía como iba afectando su cuerpo y como su mente y visión se nublaban.

Sus piernas comenzaron a debilitarse al punto de no poder sostener su peso, así que tuvo que sentarse en una silla del comedor o caería al suelo.

No lo soporto más… no lo aguanto…—se decía mientras sujetaba su vientre con sus manos

Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, al punto que tuvo que exhalar por la boca

Debo… llamar a Rowan—se dijo con dificultad, mirando al teléfono que estaba en la sala

/

Dawn ya había corrido suficiente, su paso se hacía cada vez más lento, se estaba empezando a cansar. Ya tenía problemas para respirar y sus piernas comenzaban a dolerle; pero no quería detenerse, no quería hacerlo hasta haber perdido a Ash por completo, pero no parecía poder continuar por mucho más

Ash notó como Dawn se iba deteniendo. Él estaba igual de cansado pero eso no le importó, aprovechó el momento y aceleró el paso aunque su cuerpo le pedía un descanso. El joven cuerpo le pedia un descanso. El joven se apresuró de tal manera que logró alcanzar a Dawn. Le tomó del abrazo y la jaló para que quedara frente a él; le sujetó de ambos brazos y se paró firme

¡Suéltame!—gritó Dawn, quien cerró los ojos para no ver al entrenador. Ella se movía bruscamente de lado a lado para safarse del agarre de Ash.

Por su parte Ash estaba agotado de tanto correr, su respiración era en lo absoluto pesado. Solo contenía la suficiente fuerza para sujetar a Dawn por un momento

Para Dawn…—decía con dificultad

¡Que me sueltes!—seguía gritando Dawn quien no paraba de moverse bruscamente

Ash ya casi no podía contener más a la chica, en cualquier momento podía zafarse y volver a correr, y en esta ocasión el no creía poder continuar

Por favor… contrólate Daw… solo quiero que hablemos…—

¡Yo no quiero hablar! ¡Quiero que me sueltes!—

Ash ya no podía seguir conteniendo a su novia, el cansancio y el mal humor se le iban acumulando, poco a poco fruncía el ceño de disgusto

¡Cállate por favor!—

¡AYUDA!—gritó la chica viéndose imposibilitada de zafarse

Ash se encolerizó, su agarre se hizo más fuerte hasta el punto de casi lastimar a la joven

¡Te estoy pidiendo que te calles!—esta vez alzó la voz al punto que casi parecía un grito

¡Que me sueltes!—

¡QUE TE CALLES!—esta vez Ash gritó enfurecido

¡No me grites!—

Los movimientos de Dawn se hicieron más bruscos. Ash ya no podía seguir soportando a la chica. Sin pensarlo tomó a la joven de los hombres con fuerza y comenzó a moverla abruptamente de un lado a otro

¡QUIERO QUE TE CALLES! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES MALDITA SEA!—

Ash siguió jaloneando a Dawn; esta se atemorizó, su llanto no cesaba y sin mencionar que gritaba cada vez más. Desde la cintura de la chica. Donde tenía sus pokeball's, salió un brillo resplandeciente, uno de sus pokemon's había salido. A unos metros de allí se apareció un pokemon de gran tamaño, este era Mamoswine

El pokemon tipo hielo/tierra lanzó un grito y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban las chicas cada vez más iba tomando más velocidad, la tierra parecía temblar ante sus inmensas pisadas

Ash notó la velocidad de Mamoswine, parecía que lo iba a embestir. Ash al saber lo que podría pasar decidió empujar a Dawn lejos de él y del camino de Mamoswine…

Dawn cayó de espaldas, viendo lo que estaba por pasar…

Mamoswine no se detuvo… lo último que se pudo escuchar fue como Ash gritaba, no había reaccionaba para protegerse.

Mamoswine embistió al entrenador lanzándolo varios metros lejos, el joven chocó su espalda con un árbol que lo detuvo, el joven quedó en el suelo, inconsciente y con ligeras raspaduras por el golpe. Dawn vio como el chico había sido golpeado lejos…

Oh no… ¡ASH!—

/

Johanna estaba marcando el número del profesor Rowan en su teléfono. Sostenia su vientre con su manos puesto que no podía contener los dolores.

Por favor Rowan, responde—decía mientras el teléfono le mandaba a buzón de voz

La señora volvió a marcar, pero fue cuando su vientre comenzó a doler nuevamente. El dolor provenía desde dentro de su cuerpo, como si el bebé estuviera moviéndose bruscamente allí dentro

El dolor se intensificaba, sus piernas temblaban, no parecían que la aguantarían por más tiempo.

Por favor Rowan, responde… ¡AH!—gritó cuando sintió una especie de golpes dentro de su cuerpo. La señora cayó al suelo mientras sostenía su vientre con sus manos. Había tirado el teléfono…

Johanna trataba de aguantar las contracciones, respiraba por la boca para poder tranquilizarse. Estaba alterándose.

¿Bueno?—Rowan contestó el teléfono, pero esta vez Johanna no pudo contestar

Por favor… ayúdame—la voz de la señora no se escuchó, no podía seguir respirando bien, no podía controlar su cuerpo y acciones

¿Bueno? ¿Johanna, eres tú?—respondió el profesor al otro lado del teléfono

Johanna siguió mirando el teléfono angustiada…

Por favor… ayúdame…—

¿Bueno? ¿Johanna?—

**Continuara…**

**Hola otra vez ****J**

**Una disculpa por no haber actualizado este y mis otros fics. No tengo excusas para justificar mi ausencia, salvo la típica que muchos autores dicen, "muchos labores y responsabilidades en mi universidad y en el trabajo…" y además que he tenido flojera de tanto que hacer XD  
Gracias por leer y espero seguir contando con su apoyo ****J**


End file.
